


Mary's Firsts

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [62]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming of Age, First Dates, First Love, Growing Up, M/M, Menstruation, Post-Break Up, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Protective Lucifer (Supernatural), Protective Sam Winchester, Safe Sex Discussion, Shopping, Teenagers, frank discussions about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Mary Rose is growing up. Thankfully she has her uncles and parents to help guide her through a series of firsts that are embarrassing and overall hurtful. With the love and support of her family, she can get through anything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters contain subjects such as first periods, first dates and a breakup after a loss of virginity. The acts between the teenagers involved are not graphically described but there is a frank discussion with her family about the aftermaths in the final chapter.

Lucifer looked up from his book and from bouncing Samson on his need to smile at his ten-year-old daughter as William toddled around his sister’s ankles. “Hey there, Princess.” He hummed happily. “What’s up?” 

“Nothin’.” Mary Rose said sullenly as she wandered over and crawled up into the nest. 

“Nothing?” Lucifer prompted. “You’ve been a bit moody lately, Mary. And you usually don’t come into the nest, even when it’s apparent that I’m alone. So what’s up?” 

She frowned down at the comforter and jerked her foot away from William when he tried to grab hold of her toes. “I hate the girls at school.”

“Oh? Why? Are they being pains in the butts?” Lucifer asked, hauling William onto the bed. Samson squealed at the addition of his brother.

“Yeah.” Mary Rose sighed and looked up at Lucifer. “They keep asking me why I don’t wear a bra and say only sluts don’t wear ‘em. I don’t even know what that is but it must be bad.” 

Lucifer sighed and shook his head before looking over at his daughter with the eye of a father assessing what his daughter needed. “Want to have a Mom-daughter date and go get you some bras? You’re starting to get some breasts, and I bet it’s uncomfortable when you run.” He commented. 

Mary Rose flushed a pinkish shade of red. Her being embarrassed by the slightest thing mentioned about puberty was a phenomenon that had been occurring with more regularity. 

“Hey, Princess, nothing to be embarrassed about,” Lucifer said, nudging his daughter playfully before kissing her temple. “It happens, and if it’ll get those girls in your class to shut up, then even better. Nothing too fancy for now, we’ll just pick up some basic colors in a few styles.”

“But, you’re a boy. Boy’s shouldn’t go in the bra store.” She added like she was scandalized by the thought. “Brittany at school says so because her mom made her dad stay at home when they went shopping. 

Lucifer laughed. “Oh, Princess.” He said, hugging her. “Sometimes, when there’s a girl mommy and a boy daddy, Daddy will go to the bra store to buy Mommy pretty bras and panties for her, oftentimes as a wedding anniversary gift. Or Valentine’s Day. Or for no reason. Or for the fact that Daddy noticed Mommy had worn out most of hers and needed more. Boys  _ should  _ go into the bra store. Who do you think helps Aunt Michelle in the bra store?”

“You?” She asked in wonder. The other girls always went on about shopping with their Mom’s and how some of them made a big day of it. With ice cream and shopping and other fun things. Secretly she wanted all of that but hadn’t known how to ask since she had a very unconventional family. 

“Yep, me.” Lucifer smiled and held her. “So, Mom-daughter date? We’ll pick up some bras and some other things, get food... Make a day out of it.”

“Really? You mean it?” Mary Rose’s voice raised in excitement, causing her brothers to bounce happily and make little squealing noises of their own. 

“Absolutely!” Lucifer laughed, smiling at his happy children. “We can go tomorrow, and we’ll even leave your brothers at home.”

She lunged up and threw her arms around Lucifer’s neck, giving him a smacking kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, Mommy.” 

Lucifer held Mary close and beamed. “Of course, sweetheart. I’ll do my best to help you out  _ always. _ ”

Mary Rose pulled back with a worried expression. “But you won’t tell anyone, right? It’d be too embarrassing.”

“I won’t even tell Castiel.” Lucifer smiled. “I’ll just plop the twins in Papa and Daddy’s laps, tell them to have fun, then listen to Uncle Dean scream while the twins terrorize him as we leave.”

Giggling, she hid her face against Lucifer’s shoulder. 

“De!” William shouted as he made a grabbing motion for the door, his wings flapping as if he wanted to fly off to find said Uncle. 

“Oh, you want to go find your uncle?” Lucifer laughed. “What? Is Mommy not fun anymore?”

“Da!” Samson joined in, squirming around in Lucifer’s arms just as Gabriel rounded the corner, dressed in a three-piece suit. 

Lucifer gave a low whistle at his mate in the three-piece suit. “And what is the occasion, Gabe?” He asked warmly, holding onto Samson tightly. 

Gabriel flashed a smile over his shoulder as he rooted around in his drawer. “Going upstairs and Father said to look respectable. I don’t think he appreciated me going last time dressed in a latex bodysuit that said…” Gabriel glanced at the children and smirked. “Something that little eyes and ears shouldn’t witness.”

Lucifer laughed and waved his mate off. “Go talk to Father, we’ll be here. I was thinking about dropping William into Dean’s lap.”

“Do it. That grumpy old man needs to be shaken up since Castiel got stationed with a garrison again.” Gabriel turned around and held out his arms. “Who has a kiss for Daddy?”

Mary Rose was the first to jump to her feet and walk across the nest toward her father. Scooping her up, he planted a raspberry kiss to her cheek, which she gladly returned. 

Lucifer watched the exchange happily as he carried a twin on each hip and walked over to their sister and father.

Gabriel put Mary Rose down and kissed the twins before turning to Lucifer. “Not sure you qualify for kisses from ‘Daddy’.” He said with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

Lucifer laughed and leaned in with a kiss for his husband anyways. “Then a kiss from my husband?” He asked playfully. 

“No fun,” Gabriel muttered as he pressed a kiss to Lucifer’s lips. 

Lucifer smiled and kissed Gabriel back, laughing softly when Samson tried to push them together as William tried to pull them apart. 

**.oOo.**

Lucifer leaned over the armchair Dean was sitting it and placed two squealing and giggling babies on his lap, both which started cheering for “De!!” when they saw who it was. “Naptime for them is at 3, and don’t forget that William seems to have a slight peanut allergy so just a jelly sandwich for him.” He said. “Sam and Gabe will be home to help.”

“Wait a damned minute,” Dean said with a start as he tried to twist around to look at his brother in law. “I didn’t agree to babysit!”

“Now you have, congratulations! I can’t take the twins with me, I’m doing a Mom-daughter date with Mary.” Lucifer informed him. 

William stood on Dean’s leg and slapped his small hands on the hunter’s cheeks, smooshing them together so Dean had to talk through pursed lips. “You could warn a guy. I could have had important things to do.” Dean turned his attention to his nephew and played a bit at his hands. “And how are you allergic to peanuts, Big Man?”

“Every angel had an allergy when they were small. Castiel’s was grapes.” Lucifer commented. “As I said, Sam and Gabriel will be home to help, I’ve arranged their schedules so that one will always be home with you.” 

“You and Rosemary owe me.” Dean tickled Samson’s stomach making the small angel scrambling to the opposite end of the couch with a huge grin. “But I and the dynamic duo will be fine. Won’t we, Speedy?” He asked the final question to Samson who stomped over the cushions to stick his finger in Dean’s ear. 

Lucifer laughed warmly and looked at his sons. “Alright, kisses for Mommy?” He asked, leaning over the couch. 

Both of the twins jumped, trying to reach their mother. “Ma! Ma! Ma!” They chanted. 

Lucifer laughed and caught both of the twins to give them quick kisses before depositing them back by their uncle. “Thanks, Dean.” He said, giving him a pat on the shoulder. 

Mary Rose came bursting out from the hallway with her favorite ball cap on that said ‘Dad’s Little Hunter’. “Mom, let’s go!” 

Lucifer laughed and nodded. “Go on out to my car, I’ll be there soon, just gonna say goodbye to your dads real quick.”

She frowned. “You and Daddies are gonna smooch and forget.”

“I won’t forget, Princess. Strictly hands-off kissing for this Mom.” He said. “You can say goodbye to your brothers and uncle while I do that then come bug me if you feel the need.” 

“Fine!” She said in that pre-teen exasperation that all parents loved to hear. Like the simple act of doing what she was asked was a huge concession. She flopped down beside Dean and pulled a pillow into her lap. 

“So, shopping with Mom today, huh?” Dean started as he tried to dodge the twins' attempts to contort his face in new and interesting ways. 

“Yeah.” Mary huffed, glaring down the hall after her mother while he went to go say goodbye to her dads. She didn’t want to wait. She was too excited and nervous to  _ be  _ waiting. 

“What are you gonna get? You could use a couple of new pairs of jeans.” Dean offered as he finally sat the twins down and handed them each a remote to play with. 

Mary shrugged. “Mom’s got the list.” She said nonchalantly. 

Dean nudged her shoulder and leaned in. “Something wrong, Rosemary? You seem a little off.”

“Yeah, I’m good, Uncle Dean,” Mary said, giving a slight blush. She kicked her heels off the couch and groaned, looking at the clock, mentally counting down the seconds until she had to go grab her mother. 

“Okay, but promise that if there is something buggin’ you that somebody knows,” Dean said softly. “Me, your mom, your dads, or even Uncle Cas. We might not be able to fix it but we’ll try.” 

“I promise, Uncle Dean,” Mary said, leaping off the couch as she saw Lucifer reappear. “Let’s go, Mom!”

Lucifer laughed and smiled at his daughter. “Yes, yes, alright then, we’ll go.” He said warmly. He waved to Dean and wrapped an arm around Mary’s shoulders as they walked out to the dark black Cadillac that Lucifer had bought a few years ago. 

**.oOo.**

“Can I help you, Sir?” A middle-aged woman asked Lucifer as he wandered through the ‘Intimate Apparel’ section with Mary Rose in tow. 

“Hi.” Lucifer greeted the saleswoman with a warm smile. “Actually, maybe you can. My daughter is in need of some bras and... well, there’s really not a woman where we live.” He admitted. “I know a bit from growing up with sisters, but,” He shrugged sheepishly and hugged Mary close to him, “I’ll be honest, I just know how pretty they can look and what sizes her aunts wear. That’s about it.”

The saleswoman blinked in surprise and then nodded with a courteous smile. “Of course, I’m Abby.” She looked down at Mary Rose. “Is this your first one, sweety?”

Mary Rose nodded and clung to Lucifer’s shirttail. 

“Well let's see if we can find one just for you and I can teach you what to look for if your Dad doesn’t mind,” Abby explained patiently, glancing at Lucifer for permission. 

Lucifer nodded with a smile. “As long as she doesn’t mind, I’m cool with it. I figured we’d start with the basic colors until she’s a bit older.” He hugged Mary close and kissed the top of her head. “Do you mind, Princess?”

“You’ll stay with me, right Mom?” Mary Rose asked, looking up at Lucifer pleadingly. 

“Of course.” Lucifer smiled. “I’ll be within your eyesight at all times, and if you need to undress, I’ll turn my back like I always do, okay?”

“Okay.” Mary Rose muttered before following Abby through the racks of underthings as their intricacies were explained. 

Lucifer followed behind, occasionally texting Sam or Gabriel but made sure that he was listening and always within Mary’s line of sight as he promised. 

At one point Mary Rose had gotten more comfortable with the experience, lifted up a bra that had small pink hearts on a white background and called out to him. “Can I get this one?”

Lucifer beamed. “Sure, why not?” He shrugged. “It is rather cute. If you want it, Princess, you can get it. After this, we’ll go jeans shopping- I heard your uncle say you need new ones.” 

Mary Rose let out a small excited squeak and clutched the bra to her chest like it was a prized possession. Under the direction of Abby, they picked out a couple more in various sizes and headed back to the dressing room. Unknown to Lucifer, he’d gained a small following made up of a couple of shoppers and another sales clerk. They kept a respectful distance but were never further than a few displays away as they watched the sweet exchanges between daughter and father. 

Lucifer smiled as he watched Mary come out of the dressing room, carrying her new bras in her arms. “Set ‘em in the cart, sweetie, do you need anything else in this section?” He asked, kissing the top of her head. 

Hesitantly Mary Rose lifted a pair of brief cut panties that matched her heart print bra. “Can I have these too?”

“Yes, you may.” Lucifer smiled. “Aunt Michelle likes the matching sets too, and they’re cute. Put ‘em in.”

“Awesome!” She crowed as she slam-dunked the panties into the cart and hopped onto the end of it. “To the jeans!”

Lucifer laughed as he turned the cart around and began heading towards the jeans section, smiling at his daughter. “You remind me so much of your Uncle Dean and a bit of your papa.” He teased playfully. 

“Uncle Cas said that too but said I got all the good bits.” She responded, slightly distracted as she watched the people around them as they passed by. 

“Your uncle couldn’t be more right.” Lucifer beamed as they arrived in the jean aisle. “Do you know what jeans you need? I know you need a new pair of dark blue after William threw up his PB&J on them.”

Mary Rose shrugged as she hopped down from her perch. “I like my jeans but Daddy says there shouldn’t be so many holes.”

“Your father’s a nutcase.” Lucifer laughed as he found the jeans in her size. “Jeans with holes in them are fine, as long as you’re not going hunting in them.” He handed her two pairs of dark blue and a pair in a normal denim colored. “Do you want any light-colored jeans?” He asked, crouching over by a pair of white jeans.

“No, I like the dark ones.” Mary Rose dumped the jeans into the cart and started looking at another rack that had graphic print t-shirts. 

Lucifer smiled and walked over to the cart, smiling at the picture of the twins Dean sent him of them sleeping on his legs with the caption  _ I have lost the will to live and also I need to piss. You. Owe. Me. _

“Your uncle’s not happy about babysitting duty.” He grinned as he typed back:  _ oops so sorry, mom-daughter time is important especially at this age. We’ll get beers on the roof later. TTYL kiss the twins for me. _

“That’s because babies are gross.” Mary Rose hopped onto the end of the cart and leaned forward. “I’m never having any.”

“And that is completely your decision and I’m fine with that.” Lucifer smiled. 

She squinted at Lucifer. “You think that’s why Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas don’t have babies? They think they’re gross?”

“I think your uncles are perfectly happy helping me and your fathers raise you and the twins,” Lucifer said. “I also think they’re not having children because... well, you remember when Samson and William were close to being born? Can you imagine Uncle Castiel like that?”

“No!” She said with an amused scrunch of her nose. 

Lucifer laughed. “Exactly. So no cousins for you probably. Just you and your brothers.”

“Good. Don’t need any more babies anyways.” She grumbled. 

“No, we don’t.” Lucifer agreed. “Can you think of anything else we need, Princess?”

She shook her head then turned hopeful eyes toward Lucifer. “Ice cream. We gotta have ice cream.”

“Yes, we do, it’s a Mom-daughter date, after all. Ice cream is a  _ must. _ Our usual place across the street?” he asked, smiling warmly at his daughter. 

“YES! And all the chocolate!” She all but shouted in excitement. 

Lucifer laughed and swung the cart around to head to the checkout. “To the chocolate and ice cream!”

There was a small giggle behind them as they walked away, just loud enough for Lucifer to hear. 

Lucifer heard the giggle and turned to look behind him, attempting to find the source of the noise. “Did you hear that, Mary?” He asked. 

“Hear what?” Mary Rose asked. 

“Thought I heard someone giggling behind us,” Lucifer said, scanning the store. “No matter, let’s get going. I hear there’s a special girl who’s been wanting chocolate and ice cream.”

“He’s obviously single.” Came a hushed voice from the other side of a high display. “I mean what married man takes their daughter bra shopping?”

“Meredith, I’m not going to walk up to a total stranger in the middle of a store and ask him out in front of his kid. I don’t care how cute he is.” A second voice replied. 

Lucifer heard and had to smile to himself. “Mary.” He whispered. “Want me to tell some women that some gay men help their daughters bra shop before ice cream? I’m hearing plans about stealing me away from your daddies.”

Mary Rose frowned at her father. “You’re gonna do the thing and make it weird.”

“Which thing? I do a lot of weird things.” Lucifer said. “Do you mean the weird thing where I remind people that I’m in a gay polyamorous relationship, married, and I tend to be the woman of the house even though Daddy Gabriel’s the 50’s housewife?”

“You’re not a girl, you’re Mommy and that’s different.” She stepped off the cart and started tugging it. “Let’s go.” 

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them. “Excuse me, I have a quick question for my friend.”

Lucifer turned and smiled politely at the woman behind him. “Of course.” He said warmly. 

The woman standing there was in her late twenties and had a brash way in the manner she held herself like she wasn’t afraid of much. “Are you married?” Her friend was standing a couple of feet away, blushing furiously. 

“Happily,” Lucifer said, holding up his left hand, where the wedding ring from Sam and Gabriel sat, the fire opal gleaming in the low light of the store. 

“Well damn.” She huffed and turned to her friend with a shrug. The other girl looked like someone had told her a puppy had died. 

Lucifer chuckled softly and smiled. “I am way too old for either of you beautiful women and besides it wouldn’t work out too well unless it was a roommate sort of situation. I’m as gay as Neil Patrick Harris.” He turned to look at Mary. “Remind me to get back at your uncle somehow for getting me hooked on How I Met Your Mother, by the way.” 

“I told you.” Said the quiet girl. “Cute ones our age are married, gay, or serial killers.” 

Lucifer laughed warmly. “I’m married and gay, but not a serial killer, and  _ definitely  _ not your age. I’m fifty-four.”

“Uncle Dean says Mommy is older than dirt.” Mary Rose announced, clearly proud of herself for sharing. 

“I have to say, your husband is a lucky bastard because you are one fine silver fox.” The brazen one said with a smile before her friend tugged her away, apologizing to Lucifer. 

Lucifer chuckled and watched them wander off before looking back at Mary. “Silver fox… hmm, and I’ve been calling your father that all this time.” He hummed as he began the trek back up to the front. 

Mary Rose looked at her father quizzically, tilting her head back and forth. “You don’t have fox ears so why did she call you that?”

Lucifer laughed happily. “Silver fox is a term used to describe a man who’s aging well.” He explained. 

“Be more fun if you had big ears.” She said as she mimed fox ears on her head. 

Lucifer laughed and nodded. “I think we like my wings, though.” He said, pulling into the shortest check out and began to unload the cart. 


	2. Chapter 2

Life rolled on for the Winchester’s and their family. Dean was a little greyer, as was Sam but they rarely felt their age because the children kept them on their toes. Some days it took all five adults to keep up with the twins after they turned four and Mary Rose’s increasingly volatile mood swings. Sam and his husbands often spoke of how quickly the kids were growing and that it wouldn’t be long before Mary Rose leaped over the important hurdle in her life, puberty. A fact that Dean remained in firm denial over. He loathed thinking about what Mary Rose growing up would bring. He mainly feared when she’d reach dating age and was thankful they were years away from worrying about that. So he was content to have his niece shadow him around and generally be his ‘little buddy’. 

Today he was on what he affectionately referred to as “Rosemary Duty”, which was really his excuse to spend time with his niece without Lucifer looking over his shoulder with a disapproving glare when he used off-color language, or let her have a slice of pie before dinner. He’d planned on picking her up from school early and taking her out for a little while, even though he didn’t have a firm plan as of yet. 

Having called the school earlier to get her excused, Dean walked into the office to collect her. He spent the short time waiting playfully flirting with the school secretary like he always did when he had to come in when Mary Rose’s parents couldn’t. 

Mary came into the office, smile at getting out early turning into a grin as she saw her uncle, and she ran to him. “Hey, Uncle Dean!” She said, hugging him happily. 

“There’s my girl. You ready for your appointment?” Dean asked her with a wink that went unseen by the office staff.

Mary nodded, putting on a slight frown. “I don’t  _ wanna  _ go to the dentist, though.” She pouted. 

Dean sighed and steered her toward the door. “No one likes the dentist, but we all have to endure him from time to time.” He shot a parting wave at the secretary and let the door swing shut behind them. “Don’t look back and keep walking. They call your Dad and I’m toast.” He said quietly to his niece. 

“Are you doing ‘Rosemary Duty’ again?” Mary whispered back, doing exactly as her uncle asked. “Mom nearly killed you the last time you did this.”

“Your mom is elbows deep in Christmas cookies and the twins learning to fly, so let me worry about him and get your butt in Baby or I can take you back to Algebra class,” Dean said as they neared the final exit. 

“Please don’t put me back in algebra,” Mary grumbled. “Wait. Why isn’t Papa baking? He loves making Christmas cookies. Or is he running interference on teaching my brothers to fly with Mom?” 

“Last I checked Speedy was using his new ability to hover to steal cookies and Big Man was the distraction. So yeah, Gabe’s helping Sam wrangle the kids because your Mom about flipped his shit after it happened the fourth time.” Dean explained. 

Mary giggled. “Did one of my dad’s have to lock Mom in the observatory after that?” She asked, knowing her mother went there when he needed to “decompress”. She wondered if that was his way of saying he needed sex. They had learned about it in school and all of her parents were really good at answering any questions she may have had but it was still awkward talking to  _ boys  _ about this. 

“A quick walk in the garden, but I hightailed it out thinking it’d be better to hang out with my favorite niece instead of being strangled by Christmas cheer.” They made it out to the car and Dean opened the passenger door for her. “I think we need pie and a round of chocolate milk. What do you think?”

“Yes!! Can we get French silk pie?” Mary asked, climbing into the passenger door. She had been craving chocolate to the point of contemplating the consequences of trying to find and steal from her parents’ stashes. 

“Hell yes, you can. Hope you’re not offended if I get the pumpkin.” Dean said before closing the door and going to get behind the wheel. 

“Not at all!” Mary said, happy about getting what she wanted and she buckled up. She stretched and threw her backpack into the back seat. 

Dean turned the key and the ignition roared to life. He revved his baby a few times as he grinned at Mary Rose. “Ready, Han?”

Mary laughed. “Ready, Chewie! Throw it into hyperdrive!”

Stomping on the gas, the Impala zoomed out of the parking lot. Once they were off school property, Dean cranked up the music and bobbed his head in time with the beat, singing off-key in his enthusiastic sing-along to Metallica. 

Mary laughed and sang along with her uncle, delighted to be out of school; ignoring the headache and the feeling she got when she ran with Daddy Sam too long in her stomach, just enjoying some good old fun with her favorite Uncle.

A short while later Dean escorted Mary Rose into their favorite diner. Dean waved at the waitress and tapped the side of his nose to let her know they were there on the sly. The older woman smiled and shook her head in amusement. She didn’t know many men who’d spend time with their daughter’s, let alone an uncle, like Dean did with Mary Rose. 

“Okay, Rosemary. Pie and Chocolate milk, right?” Dean asked as he slipped into a booth. 

“Yes!!” Mary said excitedly. 

The waitress, already knowing what they’d be ordering, brought over a tall chocolate milk and a cup of coffee. “Dean, you really gotta stop letting this girl play hooky. You’re gonna get her Daddy mad for sure.” 

“Which one, and it’s not her fathers I’m worried about, it’s her mother.” Dean chuckled. “But they’re busy at home with Christmas baking and her brothers, who have learned to work together to steal Lucifer’s cookies, so I escaped. And it’s been a while since I’ve been alone with my niece.” 

Mary giggled and tugged her chocolate milk towards her, beaming at her uncle. 

The waitress sighed wistfully as she thought back to her own children when they were young. “I remember those days. Thought I was going to have a stroke with trying to keep up.” She focused back on the pair and smiled. “You both want a salad, right? Or maybe some nice healthy chicken soup.” 

“Funny, Gladys,” Dean said. “We want our usual but Rosemary wants some French Silk and I’ll take pumpkin.” 

“Spoiled,” Gladys said as she jotted down the order. “Both of you.” Tucking the pen away, she wandered off to get their order. 

Dean picked up his coffee cup and took a sip. “Now that we’re alone, tell me what’s new with you. School going okay?”

“School’s going fine.” Mary hummed, sipping her chocolate milk. “I hate math.”

“Why? You’re good at it.” Dean sat down his cup and leaned forward on his elbows. “I’ve seen the report cards you bring home.” 

“Because it’s so  _ easy  _ and no one else gets it!” Mary pouted. “And my teacher doesn’t like the fact that I can do it in my head and not on paper, or that if I use a calculator I don’t show all my steps. Do I  _ really  _ need to show that two plus two equals four?”

Dean shrugged, “Maybe it’s the teacher who needs to see the work so she can figure out if you’re right. I failed math, so I have no clue.”

Mary groaned. “It’s just so  _ dumb  _ and  _ easy. _ Mom teaches me harder things than this!”

“Guess that means we’re going to have to get your folks to talk to the school. Get you into something that won’t bore you to tears.” Dean sipped at his cup and glanced up with a smile when Gladys returned their pie. Once she’d gone, he continued. “I’ll even talk to them for you if you want.” 

“Thanks, Uncle Dean,” Mary said with a warm smile, licking her lips at the sight of her pie and tugging it close to her. 

Dean picked up his fork and reached across the table to snatch one of the chocolate curls from the top of Mary Rose’s pie and popping it in his mouth. He gave her a wink before digging into his own pie. 

Mary pouted and began eating her own pie before getting out of her booth. “I’ll be right back, got to use the head.” She told him. Seeing his nod, she ran into the bathroom and locked her stall before unzipping her jeans and pulling them down with her underwear. 

There was blood. 

She leaned down and got her phone out and texted Dean.  _ Uncle Dean, I think I need a quarter...  _ She said, her hands shaking. 

Dean heard his phone go off and he checked the message. Frowning at Mary’s note, he typed out a quick question on why she’d need quarters in a bathroom. 

Groaning, Mary leaned her head against the stall.  _ Uncle,  _ she typed back,  _ I need a quarter to purchase something in the ladies room unless you got stuff in Baby I can use. _

Confused by her response, Dean got up from the table and headed to the ladies bathroom. Giving a quick look around to make sure he wasn’t being watched, he slipped inside and prayed Mary Rose was alone. “Hey kiddo, you okay in there?” He asked as he approached the only stall with a shut door.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Mary groaned. “Just... Do we have anything for, um….” She trailed off, blushing furiously. 

“For what?” Dean asked. 

“Forwomenwhobleed,” Mary said in a rush.

Dean took a moment to process the jumble of sounds before his eyes widened, “Bleeding..as in..oh...OH! Um…,” He rambled as he looked around the room. Seeing the sanitary napkin dispenser on the wall he fished a couple of quarters out of his pocket but then cursed when he saw the out of order sign. “Dammit..um, Mary the thing’s broken. You don’t have anything in your bag?”

“Uncle Dean, this is my first and Mom projected I wouldn’t start for another year.” Mary moaned. Fuck. “Cramps  _ hurt. _ ” 

“Okay, let’s just think for a sec.” Dean really didn’t want to call anyone at the bunker just because of the simple fact he didn’t want to get an ass chewing for helping Mary Rose play hooky, so he’d have to improvise. He thought about everything he had in the car available to him and his eyes lit up with inspiration. “A wound. Hey, Rosemary. Pull up your pants and come outside to the car. I think I got something for you.”

“What?” Mary asked, pulling up both and flushing before heading out. “Let me wash my hands.” 

“Gauze. I mean that’s what girl stuff is made out of essentially, right?” Dean asked as he stepped back to let her get to the sink. 

“I suppose.” Mary shrugged, washing her hands and drying them. “Let’s go.”

Dean opened the door for her and was met with a sour-faced woman who looked like she was about to say something about a man being in the women's bathroom. “Emergency, couldn’t be helped.” He placed a hand on Mary Rose’s shoulder and ushered her out of the room. 

Mary turned and stuck her tongue out at the woman’s back before walking closer to her uncle. “Can we get the pie to go?” She asked. “I don’t feel too good.”

“Sure, anything you need.” Dean said as he passed their table and a confused Gladys, “Hey Hun? Can you box up our stuff, we gotta head out ahead of schedule.” 

Mary leaned into Dean, grimacing. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a little hug. “Come on, Princess. Let’s get you fixed up and home.” He said quietly to his niece. 

Mary nodded and hugged him back. “What are you gonna tell Mom?” She asked quietly as they walked out to the car. 

“You were attacked by a ghoul?” Dean tried to tease, maybe only half-serious as he opened the trunk and rooted around for the first aid kit. “More than likely I’m telling him and your dads what happened and how. No way around it.”

Mary groaned. “Great.”

Dean pulled out several compress bandages and some heavy gauze and stuffed it into her pocket. “How do you think I feel?” He asked. “I just witnessed the little girl I bounced on my knee start...you know.” Dean turned a slight shade of pink and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Yeah, Mom’s gonna love that.” Mary chuckled softly. “He’s gonna laugh his ass off and you’re gonna try to sic Uncle Cas on him while Papa steals cookies.”

“I don’t sic Cas on Luci’. Cas does that on his own.” Dean turned her toward the diner and gave her a little shove. “Go patch up and I’ll meet you out here.” 

Mary nodded. Heading back into the diner, she slid into the bathroom and put a few pieces of gauze and compress bandages inside her panties, groaning at the bending over motion making her cramps start back up. She washed her hands and headed back out to the car, giving a weak wave at Gladys before crawling into the front seat of the Impala. 

Dean was waiting in his seat and when Mary Rose got in, he opened up his arm for her to scoot closer. “Come here.” 

Mary scooted into Dean’s arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

He hugged her to him and kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry you’re stuck with me for this.”

“It’s fine, not sure anyone else would’ve handled it as well,” Mary mumbled. 

“Maybe your mom or Gabe. Sammy would have been just as bad as me.” Dean took a deep breath and patted her arm. “I’m not ready for you to be grown up, Rosemary. Not at all.” 

“I don’t think anyone is,” Mary mumbled. 

Dean pulled back and looked at her with a serious expression. “Then it’s settled. You’re going to stop growing up and stay our little girl forever.” 

Mary giggled. “Don’t think that’s how it works.”

“Wanna bet? I’m sure we got a book or ointment for it.” Dean teased. 

“I somehow think Mom and Daddies won’t approve.” Mary giggled, hugging her uncle. 

Sighing, Dean pulled away and moved to start the car. “Damned killjoys.” 

Mary smiled and lay down next to her uncle, using his thigh as a pillow. “Thanks, Uncle Dean.”

“You’re welcome, Rosemary,” Dean said as he made what felt like the longest drive home. 

**.oOo.**

Lucifer had his arms crossed over his chest as he stood in front of the door like a sentinel when he saw Mary and Dean get out of the Impala together. A smear of flour-covered his cheeks and his apron was covered in cookie dough. He dropped his arms when he noticed Mary walking slower and in pain. “Princess, are you okay?” He asked in concern. 

“Take it easy, Luci. She’s having a rough afternoon, so take out your disapproval on me.” Dean said in quick defense of his niece. 

“What happened?” Lucifer asked, wrapping his daughter in his arms. 

Dean waved his hand in Mary’s direction and tried to find the right words but failed miserably, instead he settled for. “We needed to get creative with the first aid kit.”

Lucifer raised a brow. 

Groaning, Dean rubbed his face in exasperation. “Her monthly thing.” 

“Mom, I just want to go to bed and see if we got stuff,” Mary said plaintively.

“There should be some underneath the bathroom sink.” Lucifer soothed, running his hands up and down her arms and kissing her forehead. “If not, ask your father to make a supply run. We should have both pads and tampons. I’ll be in in a little bit with a hot water bottle and some ibuprofen, alright?”

Nodding, she headed to her room leaving Lucifer alone with Dean. The hunter squared his shoulders and held up his hand. “Now, before you start in about anything, aren’t you glad I was there, to begin with? I mean, she could have started at school and then it would have been like the opening scene in Carrie.” 

“I don’t think it would’ve been  _ that  _ bad.” Lucifer chuckled, rolling his eyes. “She knew what was happening, unlike Carrie, and you were smart enough to improvise.” He sighed. “For this time only, you get a pass on letting her play hooky.  _ This time only. _ ”

“Oh come on, Luci, the kid deserves a little fun,” Dean argued. “She’s so ahead in her classes that she’s bored, so getting pulled out for a ‘doctor’s appointment’ once in a while doesn’t hurt.” 

“Dean, the last time you yanked her out of school, she missed a test.” Lucifer reminded him. 

“Which she still passed.” Dean pointed out. 

“I just don’t want her to develop bad habits for later when she gets into high school and then her college years.” Lucifer sighed. “That’s all. Can you fault me for that?”

“No,” Dean admitted as he shoved his hands in his jean pockets. “She’s growing up so fast and someday she won’t want to hang out with me anymore. I’ll be the old man she tolerates and begs for help when she’s in trouble. I just wanted to have something special with her. Something she’ll remember when I’m gone or she’s off to college.”

Lucifer nodded. “I know the feeling,” he agreed. “How about this. Once a month, you’re allowed to take her out of school for a day of hooky. You can get Rosemary Duty and I won’t have to scream at you.”

Dean squinted at his brother in law, a half-smile formed. “And we can go anywhere we want? Do anything we want, without that mommy look you get?”

“As long as it’s not illegal. Taking her out for shooting, or to go get pie, or anything like that is fine. Maybe on those days, you can teach her how to drive.” Lucifer gave a small smile in return. “BUT, in return, I want beers on the roof after those days.” 

“Aww, the romance isn’t dead.” Dean teased. Clapping Lucifer on the shoulder, he headed toward his room. “Don’t forget the chocolate. I’ve heard girls like chocolate.” 

Lucifer smiled and nodded, waving Dean off before heading into the kitchen to grab a hot water bottle, some fudge he had managed to make, and some painkillers to help his daughter. “Sam? Last supply run, you picked up feminine hygiene products, yes?” He called out. 

Sam blinked owlishly as he looked up from his book. “Feminine what now?”

“Hygiene. Products.” Lucifer enunciated slowly. “You know, pads and tampons? You did get those, right?” 

“No.” Sam seemed a bit confused as he regarded his mate. “They weren’t on the list and last time I checked we didn’t use them. Except for that one time in Florida, but that was special circumstances.” 

Lucifer groaned. “Then, please go get some?” He asked with a soft pout. “Because now there’s someone here who DOES use them. And will be needing them every month.” 

Eventually catching on, Sam’s eyes widened. “No! It can’t be… she’s just a little girl.” 

“She started up today,” Lucifer said with a shrug. “I was thinking she’d have another year, but evidently not. Now, quick, to the store, she’s probably already bled through the gauze Dean handed her. Smallest size tampons, U by Kotex is good from what I heard, and they come in neon colors. They also have pads. Shoo.” 

“But…” Sam reluctantly got up for his jacket. “I don’t know about this stuff. Even with Jess, I was tasked with food runs.” 

Lucifer took a deep breath before calling for his brother. “GABRIEL!” 

“I didn’t say I wasn’t going.” Sam huffed as Gabriel showed up. 

“Going where?” The younger angel asked. 

“The store,” Lucifer said. “I know you didn’t say you weren’t going, Sam, I’m enlisting help. Gabe, help Sam find the pads and tampons. The stuff in the neon colors, U by Kotex. Got that? The smallest size for the tampons.”

“So it’s happened,” Gabriel said and then with a flourish of overdramatic stage performers, he lifted his arms to the ceiling. “Behold! The blood sacrifice!”

“Gabe!” Sam admonished as he tugged him toward the door. “I’m not going to tell you how many levels of wrong that is.” 

“But it was funny.” Gabriel could be heard right before the door slammed behind them. 

Taking a deep breath, Lucifer made his way back to his daughter’s room, warming up the water bottle a tad. “Your fathers went to go buy the stuff, Princess.” He said, resting the bottle against her stomach and handing her some chocolate and sparkling water. “It’s important to stay hydrated, and it’s your favorite sparkling water.” 

“Not hungry. Just wanna puke. Then die.” Mary Rose mumbled as she rolled over to her side, clutching the water bottle to her stomach. 

“Well, I’ll leave the chocolate on your bedside table, but I want you to drink some water,” Lucifer said soothingly. 

Mary Rose turned over and wrapped her arms around Lucifer’s waist, pillowing her head in his lap. “Thanks, Mom.” 

“Of course, Princess.” Lucifer smiled, running his fingers through her hair. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Would you two calm down?” Gabriel said calmly as he watched Dean and Lucifer pacing back and forth while trying to anticipate Sam’s next move on the chessboard. “It’s not even ten yet and you’re acting like Mary’s run off with that boyfriend of hers.” 

Sam gave Gabriel a knowing look and shook his head, knowing that neither of them would be content until their daughter returned home. 

“We are calm! Look at us, we’re very calm!” Lucifer said, gesturing to himself and Dean. He was wearing black sweatpants and a grey T-Shirt that read  _ Only an Angel One Day a Year.  _ “Aren’t we calm, Dean?”

“Hell no, I ain’t calm!” Dean exclaimed as he checked his watch for the third time in that quarter-hour. “No telling what they’re up to. I remember being sixteen and what I got up to. Boys haven’t changed that much.” 

Snorting, Sam moved his queen and gave Gabriel a gloating look when he cornered his mate’s knight. “I doubt that Eric could get it up after the way you talked to him last week, Dean. Add Lucifer’s glare and the boy may be impotent for life.” 

“Let us rephrase,” Lucifer said, grabbing Samson as the now eight-year-old ran by and picked him up. Turning him upside down much to the kid’s delight, he continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted. “We have both been young before, and trust me, she’s my kiddo. I remember what kind of Hell I got into when I was the angel equivalent of that age. I was a hellraiser even back then; Mary’s the same way. Wouldn’t take much on her part for her to convince Eric that her daddies, uncles, and mama would never know.” 

“That’ll help Dean calm down,” Gabriel grumbled right before the door to the bunker screeched open and then slammed shut. 

Lucifer’s head perked up as if he were a dog, and he looked at Dean. “Princess, is that you?” he asked casually. 

Mary Rose quickly adjusted her collar a bit higher to try and conceal the bruising hickey on her neck before coming down the stairs, her skirt pulled to mid-thigh for her family's benefit. “Yeah, Mom. It’s me.” She called out. 

“Did you behave?” Lucifer asked. 

“Of course.” She replied sweetly. “No cops or bank robberies.” 

“Welcome home, Gumdrop. Have a good time?” Gabriel asked, moving his chess piece then shouting in triumph. He’d finally put Sam in checkmate.

Lucifer shook his head and went to go drop Samson in bed again. “You, Mister, have school in the morning.” 

“I did, Daddy. But I’m tired so I’m going to hit the hay.” Mary Rose said as she edged her way to the hallway that led to her room. 

Dean had been watching his niece with a keen eye. She was acting stranger than her usual. He caught Sam’s gaze and nodded toward her, hoping his brother would do something. Ask questions. 

Sam watched his brother for a moment then regarded his daughter as she started for the hall. “Hey, Princess. I have a quick question for you.” He said as he got up from his chair. 

Mary Rose froze in place and slowly turned to face her father. “Yeah?”

He got close to her and stuffed his hands in his pockets, the question in his mind making him slightly uneasy but Sam felt it was necessary to know. “Did you use protection?”

“W-what?” She stammered, obviously nervous under the scrutiny. 

“You heard me,” Sam said patiently. 

Gabriel leaned back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap as he watched his daughter. “It’s a valid question.” 

Mary Rose chewed on her bottom lip nervously. “We didn’t do...that.”

“That? But you did do something.” Dean said as he stalked over to the table to grab his keys. “Gonna kill the boy. Won’t take long.” 

“Hang on, Dean,” Lucifer called, having heard what was going on when he entered the room after getting Samson back in bed. “Let’s figure out  _ what  _ they did before the murder happens. At least there was no sex.” He rested his hands on Mary’s shoulders gently, brushing against the blossoming hickey with his thumb. “Now, Mary, what  _ did  _ you and Eric do?” 

Mary Rose jerked away from Lucifer and took a step back, glaring at each of the men in turn. “Why should I tell you? So Uncle Dean can shoot him?!”

“No, Princess. We’re just...concerned is all.” Sam said from Lucifer’s side. “We just want to make sure you’re safe.” 

“Stop calling me that!” Mary Rose yelled. “I’m not a little girl anymore and it’s creepy that you want details.” 

“Mary!” Gabriel said sternly and started to rise from his chair. “Don’t talk to us like that. Not when we’re trying to have a reasonable conversation with you.” 

“Stay out of this, Dad!” Mary Rose snapped. “Just leave me alone!” She turned on her heels and ran back to her room, slamming the door hard enough that it echoed back to the men left in the Map Room. 

Lucifer sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ll go talk to her in a little bit.” He said.

“Won’t help,” Dean said aside and flopped into a nearby chair while smirking at his stunned baby brother. “She’s Sam all over again. Doesn’t mean I still won’t wring that twerp, Eric’s, neck.”

“Not helping, Dean.” Gabriel scolded as he went to Lucifer and wrapped his arms around him. “It’s just a phase, Sweetheart.” 

“Is it?” Lucifer wondered, wrapping an arm around Gabriel’s shoulders. 

“Maybe she’s possessed.” Sam offered when he finally broke his silence. 

Castiel wandered out of the hallway, looking perplexed as he kept glancing over his shoulder. “That would explain the howling coming from her room but I didn’t detect the taint of hellspawn.” 

“No, that’s the cry of a teenager throwing a tantrum.” Dean offered as an explanation. 

Castiel nodded and sat beside Dean. “I think I’d rather fly into Hell again by the sound of it.”

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose and heaved a sigh. “And this is the part I never got to with Castiel, and right now, I’m mildly thankful.” He cast a sly glance at his eldest. “Although with you, it would’ve been easier. You just would’ve ignored me.”

He waited a few minutes longer before standing up and making long strides to Mary’s room. Knocking twice, he said, “Mary Rose Winchester-Novak-Morningstar, you  _ will  _ let your mother in or you’re grounded.” He said softly. 

Mary Rose glanced toward her door and shoved another pair of jeans into her duffel bag. She was angry at all of them for embarrassing her. In her eyes, she'd done nothing wrong. She loved Eric and if they wanted to fool around it was her business. The whole situation with her Uncles, Dads, and Mom was irritating. It was like they didn't trust her even though they kept saying they did.

“Mary Rose,” Lucifer warned. “I’m coming in here, one way or another, and I’d prefer to do it with your permission rather than by force.” He took a deep breath. “We were all young once. We know what kids do. We don’t want you to get hurt. We care that if you’re having sex that you and your partner are being safe about it. Hence the question about protection.”

“Butt out of it, Mom!” She yelled through the door. Turning to her dresser, she grabbed her favorite stuffed animal given to her by Gabriel and shoved it in her bag. 

Lucifer sighed and opened the door and closed it quickly. “No.” His eyes glanced over to the duffle before looking at her. “Mary...”

Snorting dismissively, Mary Rose grabbed the strap and hoisted the bag to her shoulder and tried to push her way past Lucifer. “I'm getting out of here and going someplace where I don't have the four of you breathing down my neck over every little thing.”

Lucifer refused to move. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “No, you’re not.” He said calmly. 

She jerked out of his hold and glared up at him. “What do you care? You got Samson and William. Your perfect little angels. So just leave us regular people alone!” 

“Because then who would I have to sing with?” Lucifer asked calmly. “Who would Gabriel stay up late to bake cookies with? Who would Sam have to be his research helper? And Uncle Castiel to take care of the bees with? And Uncle Dean? Where would he be without his co-pilot?”

“I don't care!” Mary Rose's eyes started to fill with tears. “You all treat me like a little kid. Like what I have with Eric is something that's wrong or...that he's gonna hurt me. But he doesn't and wouldn't. I love him and he loves me.”

“Mary,” Lucifer said softly, firmly, tilting his daughter’s chin up to have her look at him, “I am not denying that you love Eric, or that he loves you. I see the way he looks at you, and it makes me happy that you found someone who makes you feel the same way I do about your fathers. But you are young. When I was young, I made the wrong choice in a husband. And it cost me so much, Mary. It cost me Gabriel, who ran away when our fights became too much. It cost me Castiel, whom I was helping raise and whom I love like a son.” He took a deep breath. “It cost me my freedom, for many, many years. And not just all of it was my ex’s fault. A big,  _ big  _ portion of it was mine.” He stroked her hair from her face. “Do you blame me for wanting to protect you from the mistakes I made? And how right now, I feel like that day when Gabriel ran away?”

“News flash, Lucifer. I'm not you!” She said as she threw her bag to the floor. The use of his given name was something she knew would hurt him, especially coming from her.

“No, you’re not.” Lucifer agreed. “You are your own person, who can make your own decisions. But those decisions can be flawed. Believe me, I know. Nobody’s perfect, though we may try. What I’m saying is,” He sighed heavily, “If you want to do things with Eric, that is fine. You’re legally allowed to do so. I just want you to be careful. Is that so wrong?”

“And Uncle Dean?” She asked defiantly and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Uncle Dean only wants what is best for you, be that different from what you feel,” Lucifer said calmly. “He’s always protective of his family. You should’ve heard the ruckus he made when he caught your father in bed with Gabriel and I. I’m fairly certain that you could hear shouting on the other side of the world from that. And yes, he did threaten harm to me and Gabriel.” He sighed. “Your uncle in his younger days slept around, and really didn’t care whose feelings he hurt, as long as he got his dick wet.”

Mary Rose scrunched her face in disgust. “Mom! I don't want to hear about Uncle Dean’s junk.” 

“No one except Uncle Castiel wants to hear about your uncle’s junk.” Lucifer chuckled. “The point is, your uncle was a slut, once upon a time, and knows how he was at your age. Boys don’t change much from generation to generation. And we want you to be safe, and careful. Personally, we’d  _ all  _ be hypocrites if we said don’t have sex at your age- except for maybe Uncle Castiel. Because we all did. We just want you to be safe, healthy, and not rush into it.”

With a heavy sigh, Mary Rose turned and dropped on to the end of her bed. Her mom had a lot of good points and even though she was still upset, Mary Rose could admit that she'd miss her family. Especially considering how her night with Eric really went. “He didn't want to at first. He said that Daddy scared him more than Uncle Dean.” She started to confess quietly. “But we talked and then...more. And it felt good...at first.”

“At first?” Lucifer questioned, sitting down next to her. “That’s not good. It’s supposed to hurt and  _ then  _ feel good. Not the other way around.” 

“I know, but he just used his fingers and you know how you said that it was supposed to be…” She looked to Lucifer and nodded to her lap, “Down there? It was kinda the opposite toward the end and he was really rough by the time he finished.”

“Ooohhhh.” Lucifer nodded. “Yes, that would cause the reverse effect. Did you let him know that you were hurting?”

“No.” She muttered as she started to scrape off her chipped nail polish. “Didn't want him to think I didn't like him.”

Lucifer nodded and sighed. “You are more like me than I would imagine, I’ve done the same.” He admitted. “But in sexual situations, communication is oh so important.  _ Very  _ important.”

“But…” She started, “He's older and I don't want to sound like a crybaby about this stuff.”

“He’s... older?” Lucifer said, looking at her. “How much older?”

Mary Rose shrunk down in the spot she sat and avoided her mother’s gaze.“Eighteen and graduating this spring.” She admitted in a small voice.

Lucifer breathed again. “Okay, for future reference, don’t say older, because I had a horrible vision of him being like twenty-five... or older.”

“Ew, gross. I wouldn't date someone  _ that _ old. They'd have old man butts.” She protested.

Lucifer laughed. “You’re already doing better than your momma, then. And your father.”

“You're not going to tell them, are you? Daddy and Uncle Dean. They really would kill him.”

“His age is safe with me unless your uncle’s listening at the door, which he would do because he’s a nosy bastard,” Lucifer said. 

“No, I'm not!” A gruff voice that suspiciously sounded like Dean, came through the door quickly followed by three distinct shushing noises.

Mary Rose looked to Lucifer in horror and tugged at the end of her ponytail, a nervous habit that none of them had been able to break her of. “Mom?” She whispered.

The door opened and it appeared as if Dean were bodily shoved into the room by Gabriel, Sam, and Castiel. The older hunter stumbled a step or two then turned a quick scowl at the trio before turning to his niece and Lucifer. “Hey Rosemary, um...I was told that the way I reacted earlier was…” He trailed off as if in search of the right word. 

“Overbearing.” Sam supplied helpfully.

“Violent,” Castiel added.

“Dick like.” Gabriel finished with a smirk to Lucifer. “A big one for a change.”

Lucifer gave a dirty look to Gabriel and he hugged Mary close. “We all may have been a little overbearing.” He admitted. “Uncle Dean just takes it to extremes.”

Dean knelt down in front of his niece and took her hand. “I’m sorry, Princess. It’s just hard for me to think of you doing things like that when you’re always going to be the little ankle-biter who begged me for horsey rides and to play tea party.” 

“I’m not little.” Mary Rose muttered against Lucifer’s shoulder. 

“Don’t we friggin’ know it,” Gabriel said as he leaned against the door frame. “I think we all got that message loud and clear.” 

Sam sat beside her and rubbed her shoulder with small movements. “We worry about you, Mary. But I can promise that we’ll try to treat you more like an adult if you try to act a little more adult about things. Especially when it comes to boys.”

“Which means,” Castiel continued, “You are to take care of yourself in all respects and have no fear in ever telling your partner no.”

“And that includes even in the middle of it,” Lucifer said. “Communication is key. You can be all the way naked and he could be getting ready to go to pound town and you could be like ‘no’. And he  _ should,  _ if he’s a gentleman, follow through on that.”

Dean and Mary Rose groaned in tandem at Lucifer’s word choice. Gabriel started to snicker along with Castiel as Sam hung his head for a moment. 

“Alright, it’s been a long night. Do you understand what we’re trying to say, Mary?” Sam finally asked. 

Mary Rose nodded her head and leaned over to kiss Sam’s cheek. “I’m sorry I was a brat, Daddy. It won’t happen again.” 

“You’re forgiven. Now, hit the shower and go to bed.” Sam said as he got up. “Sweet dreams, Princess.” 

Mary Rose hugged each of the men, in turn, apologizing and wishing them goodnight, eventually leaving her alone once again with Lucifer. “I’m sorry for being cruel to you too, Mom.” She said as she hugged him tightly.

Lucifer hugged her back just as tightly. “It’s alright, Princess. I understand. I think I said some choicer words to my father when he caught me fooling around.” He said, kissing her forehead. “Just try to understand we only want to help you, and protect you okay? Not that we’re a bunch of old perverted men.” 

“Yes, you are. You just don’t think I know.” Mary Rose teased, flashing him a smile remarkably like Lucifer’s when he thought he was being clever. “You and Papa should really soundproof the walls.” 

Lucifer flushed lightly. “I’m buying you earplugs.” He said. “And soundproofing the walls.” He tucked her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. “Now, unpack, shower, and get to bed, and there should be brand new concealer in your drawer if you need it.” He said casually. 

“Thanks, Mom.” Mary Rose hopped up from the bed and grabbed her things for the bathroom before disappearing through the door. Maybe it wasn’t such a terrible thing to have five men who all thought they were your father after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold text is spoken Enochian

Mary Rose entered the bunker through the garage instead of the front door, tears streaming down her face and slamming every door she came across. She stormed through the library where they’d set up their living room and violently shoved one of the library chairs out of her way. 

Lucifer looked up from his translation after Mary shoved the chair out and he raised a brow. “Umm, Mary?” He asked quietly, noticing the way she looked. “Is there something you need to talk about, or do you want to decompress before you do?”

“I fucking hate men!” She yelled and stomped off to her room. 

Gabriel, who’d looked up from his movie gave his brother a puzzled look. “That can’t be good.” 

“Oh, it’s not.” Lucifer agreed, cracking his back as he stretched. “But until she’s calmed down some, we’re not going to be able to do much.”

Mary Rose came back in the room, her chest heaving as she barely contained her sobs. “I hate him, Papa. I hate him!”

Lucifer got up and wrapped his arms and a set of wings around her gently, holding her close. “What did Eric do?” He asked softly. 

Gabriel got up and walked over to his brother and daughter. “Why do you hate him?”

She buried her face in Lucifer’s chest, using it as a handkerchief to wipe away her tears. “He dumped me. He fucked me and dumped me.” 

Gabriel looked at Lucifer. “That does it. I’m going to go talk to an Asgardian goddess, and I’m going to have one of them bring down unholy judgment. And  _ then  _ let me at him.” 

“No, Gabriel,” Lucifer said calmly, rubbing Mary’s arm soothingly. “Did he say why he dumped you, Princess?”

“He said…” She gasped between her tears, “I was bad at it. That he couldn’t be with me ‘cause I didn’t know what I was doing.” 

Lucifer made a clucking noise of disapproval while Gabriel seethed with a snap of wings only Lucifer could see. “Gabriel, down,” Lucifer said in a soft, commanding tone. 

“I will not come to heel like a dog. Did you-” 

“Yes, I heard, but sounding like a rabid ‘dog’ will not help the situation.” Lucifer retorted. 

“I want him dead!” Mary Rose spat out. 

“I’m sure you do.” Gabriel grinned. “But death’s a far too kind punishment.”

“Gabriel.” Lucifer sighed plaintively. “Out of Tricksterland, back to the present.” 

“But I was only going to pull a Dr. Lecter, Luci!”

“There are days I wonder if you’re my husband or my child,” Lucifer grumbled good-naturedly. He wiped away Mary’s tears. “How about this? Why don’t we go get some ice cream and curl up with movies and think of ways to torture Eric? Maybe not carry them out-”

“Spoilsport,” Gabriel mumbled. 

“But discuss them.” Lucifer finished. 

Mary Rose curled up tighter to Lucifer, tugging his shirt as she tightened and loosened her fist. “Okay.” 

“Do you want to wear your fuzzy pajamas?” Lucifer asked gently, soothingly rubbing her back. 

“And do you want my special hot chocolate?” Gabriel asked, reigning in his anger at the boy for her benefit and kissing the top of her head. 

She nodded and looked to Gabriel with a slight shuffling to alleviate the uncomfortable ache her night had left behind. “And to stop hurting.” 

“Where does it hurt, Gumdrop?” Gabriel asked softly. 

“You know where.” She mumbled, her cheeks turning a shade of pink. 

Gabriel raised a brow at Lucifer. “ **She’s your daughter. No denying it.** ” He snorted as he laid a healing hand on the top of her shoulder and let the grace trickle down to heal.

“ **You shut your face,** ” Lucifer grumbled, turning as pink as their daughter. 

Letting out an audible sigh, Mary Rose pulled out of Lucifer’s hold and wiped her cheeks with her sleeve. “I’m gonna go take a shower before the movie if that’s okay with you guys.” 

“Of course, Princess.” Lucifer soothed, kissing her temple. 

Gabriel kissed her cheek. “It’s more than okay, Gumdrop.”

She looked up at her Mother with red-rimmed eyes and sniffled. “Can I use your special soap that smells like pomegranate?”

Lucifer smiled and nodded, kissing her forehead. “You may. Take as long as you need.” 

Mary Rose returned his smile with a weaker one of her own and left her parents behind for a much-needed shower. 

As soon as she was out of sight, Gabriel saw Lucifer’s expression darken and he held up a warning finger. “Now, Heylel...stay calm.” 

Lucifer gave a snarl before twirling and slamming his fist into the stone behind him. Feeling it crumble beneath his knuckles he did it again with his other hand. 

Gabriel grabbed Lucifer by the shoulders and tried to pull him back. “Heylel, stop!” He pleaded. “You’ll hurt the wall.” 

“Good!” Lucifer hissed through gritted teeth as he punched the wall again, easily shrugging Gabriel off of him. 

Gabriel made to try and stop his brother again when Sam walked in, returning from putting the twins to bed after seeing a movie with their uncles. Seeing his mate in a rage, Sam rushed forward and bodily pulled him away from the wall. “Lucifer, what happened?!”

Lucifer struggled against Sam. “Not my place to tell.” He said tersely. Managing to break free briefly, he took another swipe at the wall, the motion tearing open the skin on his knuckles. 

Sam put himself between the wall and Lucifer, turning a panicked eye to Gabriel. “Someone had better tell me right now because you don’t fly off the handle for no reason.” 

Lucifer growled. “Fine. Eric broke up with Mary after taking her virginity, may I continue punching the wall now?” He asked 

“It’s true, the little pot licker said she wasn’t any good and left her hurting afterward,” Gabriel confirmed as left a restraining hand on Lucifer’s arm.

“He did what?” Sam snarled.

Lucifer jerked his arm out of Gabriel’s hold. “Yep. Sure did. She’s taking a shower and we’re going to curl up with ice cream and watch movies and talk about how to torture him after she’s done, but I can’t just keep this in.” He moved Sam gently out of the way and lifted his fist, aiming to punch again. 

Sighing, but looking like he could kill, Sam motioned to the wall for Lucifer to proceed. “Just heal yourself and fix the wall before she comes out. I’ll be back. The boys are already in bed.” 

“Where are you going?” Gabriel asked, his brows pulling together in confusion. 

Sam didn’t say a word further, just stalked off to find Dean, grabbing the concealed pistol from above the door leading to the hall. 

“Sam, no,” Lucifer called, giving another punch to the wall. 

Sam cocked the gun and stuffed it into his waistband. “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything you wouldn’t do.” 

“Okay, everyone needs to calm down. Right now.” Gabriel interjected, “If I’m not allowed to put him in an episode of Hannibal then you and Dean aren’t allowed to do whatever it is running through your head, Sam.”

“I am calm.” Lucifer protested, slamming his fist into the wall again. “I am remarkably calm.”

“Well, I’m not,” Sam said. “But I will be when I put the fear of God in that boy.” 

“Who are we scaring?” Dean asked as he came in alone.

‘Eric, but later.” Lucifer said, withdrawing from the wall and letting his bloody knuckles hang to the side, not healing them. 

Dean looked between the three of them, clearly confused. “What did the little asshat do?”

“Took advantage of Mary then broke up with her.” Sam quickly explained. “You and I are going to go teach him some manners.” 

“But not now!” Lucifer hissed, waving bloodied hands around in agitation. “We’re going to comfort her,  _ and then  _ teach him a lesson. That’s how this works, idiots.”

Dean studied Sam for a moment as he listened to Lucifer. “He’s not wrong, Sammy. Nothing would make me happier right now that pounding that dickwad into the pavement but think how Mary would feel coming out, seeing Cas is home but we’re strangely missing. She’d know, man. Plus, this gives us time to think so we don’t end up in the slammer for assault.”

Lucifer leaned into Gabriel, suddenly feeling very weepy. His daughter was hurting, hurting in a way that felt very real to him, and after the anger was out he just wanted to cry.

Sam sighed and pulled the gun out of his pants, returning it to it’s hiding place. “You’re right. Which is weird to admit.” 

Dean chuckled before looking at Lucifer, noticing the way he was drooping against Gabriel’s shoulder and hunching his own like he was about to cry. A drop of blood slid down Lucifer’s middle finger and onto the floor. “Umm... Luce?” He said hesitantly. 

Lucifer just shrugged his shoulders into Gabriel, as if obscuring himself from view. 

“Sweetheart, you gotta heal up and I’ll take care of the wall. Mary’s gonna be finished soon.” Gabriel said softly.

Lucifer slid more into Gabriel’s arms with a quiet sniffle. 

“I’ll go get some ice cream,” Dean said, leaving the trio in the library turned living room. 

“Come on, Luc’.” Sam turned Lucifer into his arms and led him to the couch. “I know this sucks, but we’re all gonna keep our cool for our princess, right?”

Lucifer nodded, burying his face into Sam’s neck. “Yeah.” He mumbled quietly. 

Gabriel joined them after snapping the wall back to the way it was. Quickly conjuring a round of hot chocolate, he pressed a cup into Lucifer’s hand. “She had to go through a breakup at some point, Heylel. The circumstances are shit, but it’s a part of growing up.” 

Lucifer nodded. “I know.” He whispered softly, almost hoarsely. 

“I guess the important thing is that she’s home safe now. We’ll deal with things one at a time.” Sam said as much to soothe himself as the others. He was livid, but there was time enough to deal with that. 

Lucifer nodded and leaned into Sam. He slowly looked up at Gabriel then hesitantly, as if he were nervous, he held his hands up to his brother to be healed. 

Gabriel took his hand gently in his and bent down to kiss his battered knuckles, letting his grace flow from his lips to Lucifer and healing the wounds as if they were never there. When he was done, Gabriel smiled at his brother. “All better.”

Lucifer gave a small, watery smile. “Thank you.” He whispered softly. 

“Anytime, Heylel.” Gabriel sat next to his brother and put a hand on his knee, squeezing it affectionately. 

Lucifer smiled and looked up at his mates before looking over at the door and seeing Mary in her PJ’s. “Come on over to the cuddle pile, Princess,” he cooed. 

Mary shuffled over and looked at Sam like she was afraid he was going to be mad at her. She’d already figured that he’d been told what happened when she saw him. Contrary to her fears, Sam opened up his free arm for her. With a wobble of her bottom lip, she all but launched herself into the taller man’s lap. “I’m sorry, Daddy.” She whispered against his neck. 

Holding her tight, Sam sighed as he rubbed her arm. “Nothing to be sorry for, Mary. You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“Hell no, you didn’t,” Gabriel said as he held out a steaming mug of chocolate for her. 

“You did nothing wrong,” Lucifer assured her. “I gotta be the embarrassing parent and ask, though. Did you, at the very least, use a condom?”

Mary Rose nodded as she took hold of her mug. “He didn’t want to but I told him he had to. Tried to use that line Uncle Dean told me about. The one about it not feeling as good.” 

“Well, I’ll be honest, it doesn’t feel as good,” Lucifer admitted. “But they’re necessary, and a helluva lot better than the alternative. And it all depends on the condom. Different condom types, different types of pleasure.” He shrugged and sipped his hot chocolate.

Sam snorted in amusement. “What would you know about them? We’ve never used them.” 

“I used them once or twice with Michael,” Lucifer said with a shrug. “Heaven’s got their own version, very similar to human ones. Also, honestly, Sam, did you think I’d never get laid in this vessel prior to you two?”

“Thought we agreed not to talk about that one time with that intern?” Gabriel asked.

Lucifer bit his lip and thought back. “Oh. Right. Her. Ummm... Not who I was thinking of.” 

“Don’t fight.” Mary Rose grumbled and took a sip of her drink. “You’ll end up fighting if you talk about that stuff.”

“You’re right, we won’t talk about how your mother is a slut anymore,” Lucifer said, running his fingers through her hair. 

Sam let out a sound that was akin to a growl. “You are not a slut. Having sex doesn’t make you a slut. Dean had sex in every state of this country and he’s not a slut.” He narrowed his eyes at Lucifer. “So from now on, that word is not to be used in this family. Got it?”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes right back at Sam. “Dean has yet to have sex in Hawaii because of planes, and Castiel hasn’t transported him there yet. Argument invalid. Also, I never said I was a slut for having sex; just for having a wide variety of multiple partners.” 

Gabriel pressed his lips together to keep from laughing as he shared a look with Mary Rose who was biting hers to keep her giggles in. 

“I don’t care if you porked your way through the U.S. Census, it’s a vile word that’s used far too often to put people down,” Sam argued. “You’re not winning this one, Heylel. So deal with it.” 

Gabriel couldn’t take it anymore, he barked out a laugh and covered his eyes. “Porked, Sam? Really?”

“What? It’s better than boink.” Sam defended himself as Mary Rose started to giggle. 

“Sure, Dad. That’s what all us kids say these days. Because it’s so cool to ‘ _ pork’ _ .” 

Lucifer, maturely, stuck out his tongue and licked up the side of Sam’s face with it before snuggling down into him. “I love you anyway. Even if you don’t think I’m a slut and you say porked as a euphemism for fucking.”

“Is Sam using his ‘cool’ words again?” Dean teased as he entered the room with Castiel trailing behind, both of them with cartons of ice cream and spoons. 

“Porked was never and will never be a ‘cool’ word.” Gabriel snorted as he sat up to relieve Dean of one of the cartons. 

Mary Rose groaned at her family's antics. “Can we just admit that you’re all not cool?”

“What are you talking about? I’m totally cool. In fact, most people say I burn hot.” Lucifer said with a grin.

“When in fact you burn cold. Yeah, we’ve heard that joke before, Luci’.” Dean sat down in the chair next to the sofa. “Okay, thanks to Gabriel’s junk food habits, we have Rocky Road, Double Chocolate Fudge, Cookie Dough and Cherry. Who wants which?” 

“Chocolate.” Mary Rose snagged the carton and a spoon, then curled back up in Sam’s lap. 

“Already got cherry, and no I’m not sharing,” Gabriel said around a mouthful. 

Castiel had followed Dean from the kitchen and sat on the floor between Dean’s knees, waving his hand at the cartons he’d arranged on the table. “I’m abstaining from sweets tonight.” 

“Cookie dough for me,” Lucifer said, snagging the carton of ice cream and spoon for himself. 

Mary Rose chewed thoughtfully on her ice cream as Sam shared the carton with her. “Can I ask something and you guys won’t get weird?”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Dean grumbled. 

Castiel nudged his mate's knee to hush him and nodded. “I can’t speak for everyone, but you can ask and I won’t ‘get weird’.” He said, adding air quotes. 

“Aren’t guys supposed to...you know-” Mary Rose glanced at Gabriel and Lucifer, then blushed. “Get you there first?” 

Dean dropped his spoon into his ice cream and rolled his eyes in exasperation. “If this is going where I think it is, I’m going to beat his ass just for that.” 

“Some guys don’t give a damn,” Lucifer admitted. “They’ll just chase after their own pleasure. But female orgasm is harder to obtain than male orgasm. It takes women twice as long and it requires more stimulation.” 

“I ever tell you that it’s sexy when you go all textbook on us?” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at his brother. “Remind me that I said that later.” 

Sam shook his head in denial and scooped out more ice cream. “Nope, not talking about Lucifer being sexy when I’m holding Mary.” 

Castiel tilted his head and considered the question. “I found that if one was patient and unselfish, it’s not that difficult to assist a woman to completion. I’m assuming you’re speaking of Eric and from what Dean told me of him, he was neither and deserves every ounce of ire directed at him.”

“And there’s the keywords that most eighteen-year-old boys don’t think about. ‘Unselfish’ and ‘patience’.” Lucifer said with a shrug. “That separates boys from men.”

“Oh.” Mary Rose said quietly and turned back to her ice cream.

“Did he not perform adequately?” Castiel asked, genuinely curious and concerned for his niece. 

Mary Rose’s eyes grew round as her blush increased. “Uncle Cas!”

Gabriel looked up at his daughter and shrugged. “It’s a valid question. We might be doing humankind a service by feeding him to a hellhound if he hadn’t.” 

“Please, the hellhounds would spit him out.” Lucifer scoffed. “It’s also important to know because, well, he did take your virginity. He may’ve set the bar low.”

“I don’t know.” Mary Rose mumbled. “It happened so fast once we got to the… sex.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“He was a one pump chump?” Dean asked in exasperation. “Jeez, kid. That bar is so low it’s scraping the ground.” 

Lucifer shook his head. “Thank you, God, for never giving me one-hit wonders for sexual partners. Amen.” 

Mary Rose snickered and slid off Sam’s lap to wedge herself between Lucifer and her Papa. “So I guess it’s a good thing he broke up with me.” 

Gabriel sat his ice cream carton on the coffee table and nodded. “It was rude the way he did it, but yeah. You were lucky, Gumdrop.”

Lucifer nodded and leaned into Mary and smiled softly. “Very lucky. And we’re proud of you for telling him he couldn’t have sex unless he put a condom on. Thank you for being safe.”

Shrugging, she laid her head on Lucifer’s shoulder. “Better than oral again. Cum tastes awful.” 

Lucifer laughed loudly and happily. “Yep, good thing you broke up with him.” He chuckled. “Yes, it does, with some. However, pineapple helps with that. Mangoes too.”

Dean started choking on his ice cream and started to glare at Lucifer. “Okay, I’m calling it. I’m all for talking openly about sex with everyone but can we not talk about the flavor of cum like we’re discussing sports?”

Lucifer smirked at Dean and shrugged. “Why? Afraid yours doesn’t taste good?” He teased, winking at his brother in law playfully. 

“Rosemary, cover your ears,” Dean warned. Mary Rose looked at her uncle like she couldn’t believe he was asking her to do such a juvenile thing but did it anyway. Dean waited a moment and addressed Lucifer. “From what I remember you didn’t seem to mind it.” 

Sam’s eyes went as round as teacups. “Okay, now I’m calling it. We are definitely not getting into this.” 

“I never said yours didn’t taste good, but then again I never got a proper taste, not with you manhandling me,” Lucifer said casually. 

Gabriel saw the old jealousy rising up in Sam even though the human was concealing it well. Leaning forward he whispered to his brother. “Luci. Stop.”

“I’m stopping. I’m just stating a simple fact.” Lucifer said with a shrug. He leaned against Sam and Mary, and nodded at Dean, indicating that part of the conversation over. 

Gabriel tapped Mary Rose’s knee and indicated for her to lower her hands. “Okay, I say we have some movie time and see if we can come up with something creative to pay back Eric for what he’s done.” 

“Agreed.” Lucifer snuggled closer.

**.oOo.**

Later that night, as Lucifer was in the bathroom with Britney Spears playing as the soundtrack to his nightly routine; washing his face and swaying his hips in time to the beat of the music, Sam left Gabriel in the nest. He slipped into the bathroom behind Lucifer and shut the door. “Heylel?” He spoke softly so as not to be heard by Gabriel, although he knew the angel could still probably hear him. 

Lucifer turned and looked at Sam, drying his face with his hand towel. “Yeah?” He asked. 

“About earlier, when you and Dean were talking.” Sam scratched at the light stubble on his cheek. “It kinda made me uncomfortable.”

“How come?” Lucifer asked in concern, walking over to Sam and resting his hands on his hips.

Sam closed his eyes and took a long breath. “Because I wanted to punch his lights out and throw you against the wall to remind you who your mate was.” 

Lucifer leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Sam’s lips. “It’s because I’m able to be casual about it, isn’t it?” He asked softly. “And you were still bothered earlier by me calling myself a slut.”

“What happened between you two shouldn’t bother me after so many years, but it does.” Sam opened his eyes and looked down at the angel. “And the slut thing didn’t help. Nothing about tonight helped.” 

Lucifer rubbed his thumbs soothingly along Sam’s hips. “I know you don’t like the term.” He said softly. “But it is what I am, whether you accept that term or not. And I have accepted it as part of who I am. And no, nothing about tonight helped. But if I can’t be casual about it, then I still feel that pain of not being able to reach you to ask you directly. You have no idea how much I loathed not being able to reach you.” He reached up and cupped Sam’s cheek. “But once I am committed to a being, except in extenuating circumstances, I am that being’s to do with what they wish in the bedroom. And I am faithful. You can ask Michael. I don’t like stepping outside contracts and bonds- you know this.”

Sam pressed his forehead against Lucifer’s and curled his arms around him. “I know, Heylel, I know. And I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you. Maybe that’s why it pisses me off so much. I failed you in something so simple and you had to turn to Dean, then everything that happened afterward. We’ll just have to add it to the laundry list of sins in my life.” 

Lucifer snorted. “Sam, I had sex with my brother in law. Who is  _ also  _ my son in law? Think about that.” He hugged Sam close. “You didn’t sin.” He murmured. “It was a test, one we passed. Yes, it was with great difficulty on both of our parts, but it’s not so much sin.” He kissed Sam softly again. “The only one who truly sinned was me. You reacted to the sin. Maybe a bit over the top, but it’s not like I didn’t ask for it when I came home.”

“I love you. Do you know that? And I’m amazed that you love me back. Probably more than this old man deserves.” 

Lucifer smiled and kissed Sam sweetly. “I love you so much, Sam. More than anything other than Gabriel and the children. And it’s because we’re soulmates. Remember? MFEO? Made For Each Other? Maybe not in the way Father originally intended, but we were.” He hugged Sam close. “I’ll be honest, today was rough for me. I remembered when… when Michael broke the bond between us, shortly before I fell. If anything... “ He shuddered. “That hurt more than the Fall and all the torture in the Cage. And… and it was shortly after we had sex. And I felt as broken as Mary did.” He buried his face into Sam’s shoulder, shuddering at the sudden onslaught of tears behind his eyes. 

“It’s okay, Baby.” Sam murmured as he cradled the back of Lucifer’s head.

“I was so alone,” Lucifer whispered, clutching Sam’s sleep shirt in his fists. “No one was there for me.”

Sam pressed his lips to his mate’s hair. “But now you have a whole Brady Bunch of a family who will be there until the bitter end. Never alone. Never again.” 

Lucifer nodded and gave a quiet sniffle. 

“Besides, I don’t have as much gray hair as Dean and I’ve been told I taste better than candy,” Sam added, trying to lighten the conversation. “You never know. Dean might need little blue pills in a few years.”

Lucifer nodded and snuggled into Sam, giving another quiet sniffle. “Yeah.” He whispered. 

Sam started to sway back and forth in a gentle rocking motion. “Would you feel better if I punched Michael for you? I’d do it, even if he’s a girl.”

Lucifer shook his head. “I need to talk to them about it. I’ve talked to them about everything else - Castiel, the Apocalypse, a lot of the events leading up to the Fall, the fight we had when Gabe ran off. But never this. I-I just can't bring it up. Like I freeze. I tried writing it in my journal like I do when I’m upset over something, and I couldn’t.”

“It’ll happen when you’re ready, Heylel.” Sam lifted Lucifer’s head and wiped away a stray tear or two from his cheeks. “Come to bed and think about this tomorrow.” 

Lucifer gave a tired smile. “Alright, baby.”


End file.
